Love Dusted
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Pansy travels to the Fairy Kingdom to get the love potion, but things go wrong and she ends up dusting the wrong person.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2910

Title: Love Dusted

Note: AU/ crossover. Also Sirius lives

Warnings:

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

In Memoriam : Avicii- Lonely Together. He was a great artist and I loved his music, I picked this song randomly because I felt anything would give tribute. I'm using the underlying message of not wanting to be alone in this story.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 597 [Emotion] Adoration

Fortnightly:

New Year: Find a song you've never listened to before. Use it as inspiration for a fic. Lonely Together

Song by Avicii

Little Women: (trait) bold

Oracle: writing dare - crossover with any fandom

(Strange Magic)

Bingo: Sirius/ Pansy

* * *

"The Sugar Plum Fairy?" Draco asked her with a look of disappointment. "I can make Amortentia, you know."

"I know, Draco, but this is what I need," Pansy argued. She was holding a primrose petal in a small vial and shook it to emphasize her point. "Fairy magic is simply different from any Wizarding magic."

"I wish you would tell me who it was," Draco muttered. Pansy blushed, but didn't talk.

She was a Slytherin, and it didn't matter to her that he didn't want her, she didn't want to be lonely anymore, she was sure once he gave her a chance, he could love her.

She borrowed Draco's Nimbus 2001 and climbed aboard, intent to go to the Fairy Kingdom and finding the Sugar Plum Fairy.

* * *

She heard that there was a dark time when the Fairy Kingdom and the dark forest was separated, and how the Sugar Plum Fairy brought them together with her love potion. She arrived at the edge of the dark forest, and did the shrinking charm on herself so that she could speak to the Bog King and Queen.

She tucked Draco's broomstick away and walked through the forest filled with mushrooms that gossip and sent messages, and creatures that she had never seen before.

When she reached the entrance to the Bog King's castle, she knocked on the door, holding her breath. She wanted this to work. Surely, they could understand the loneliness. For a Slytherin, it was quite an odd feeling being caught in between your head and your heart.

The guards looked at her and then one spoke.

"Hi, how can we help you?" he asked her.

"I want an audience with the Bog King and Queen," she said gratuitously.

"Of course, do you have an appointment?" he asked her.

"Yes, I spoke to Queen Marianne," she said. "It's Pansy Parkinson."

She felt slightly uneasy around all these ugly beings and hoped she could speak to the Queen, who was a fairy, and likely much more attractive than this lot.

When she reached the throne room she breathed in relief when she spotted the Queen. At least she looked _normal_.

"Your highness," Pansy said, bowing slightly.

"Miss Parkinson," she greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by a witch?"

"I came to ask about how you and the Bog King came to be married," she started slowly. She knew how they both felt about the potion, and surely just coming out and saying why she was here, she would be tossed out in a heartbeat.

"Oh," Marianne said, her face falling suddenly. Before she said another word, there was a blue flash of light, and Pansy saw none other than the Sugar Plum Fairy herself.

"You want to hear how my loooove potion got the two kingdoms united, do you?" Plum said in her musical tone.

"Plum, not now," Marianna attempted, but she was ignored completely, especially when Pansy nodded eagerly.

"Once upon a time…" she started narrating, telling the entire story about how primroses were banned in the dark forest, how a brave elf who fell in love with a princess snuck in, rescued her, and brought her a petal.

"Like this one," Pansy said when Plum paused to finally take a breath. She removed the vial from inside her cloak, and Marianne gasped.

"Please leave," she said suddenly.

"Your highness, I love him. Surely you can understand that? I just don't want to be all alone. I'm sure he will also love me," Pansy half-pleaded.

Meanwhile, Plum had already taken the petal and was seemingly not phased by the Queen at all.

"Come with me," Plum said, leading Pansy to her room.

* * *

Plum's room was bigger than needed, the size of a normal bedroom, and she explained that she had a fear of small spaces that occurred during her imprisonment when she was locked up for making a love potion that failed the Bog King because the object of his affections was already in love.

Pansy didn't care much for her warnings, but nodded seriously. When Plum handed over the pink bottle, she reiterated her message, "Dust the one you love, be the first he sees, and then you have him."

Pansy nodded. "Thank you, Plum," Pansy said.

"Honestly though," Plum said suddenly. "You shouldn't need this." She waved a hand at the bottle.

"I'll remember that," Pansy said and turned to leave.

* * *

"Okay, Harry, now you _will_ love me," Pansy muttered to herself, and she walked over to Harry who was talking to a man that could have been his father with shaggy black hair and a lean frame. They were talking in the street of Diagon Alley.

"Harry," she said, holding the bottle behind her back.

"Yes, Parkinson?" Harry asked curiously.

She managed to undo the latch on the bottle, and moved it to toss it at Harry when Sirius stepped in front of him and the dust hit him straight in his face.

"Oh no," she muttered as Sirius's eyes glazed over and he grinned at her.

"Who is this beautiful woman, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said, ignoring Harry completely now.

"A beautiful flower," he said. "I am Sirius Black."

"What did you do?" Harry growled at her.

"It was meant to be you," she shrugged. "I didn't know you were acquainted with the Noble House of Black," she added, turning to Sirius with new curiosity.

"He is my godfather, and undo the spell," Harry shot at her.

"She is enchanting, isn't she?" Sirius interrupted him. "May I go with you?"

Pansy nodded, resigned to the fact that she messed up, and now had Harry's godfather is in love with her, and although he was an attractive man, he wasn't Harry.

Harry stared at them blankly while they disappeared around the corner into The Three Broomsticks. "So, Sirius, is it?" she asked, sliding into one of the booths.

"I love the way you say my name," he said with a beaming smile.

"Why is it I have never heard of you?" Pansy asked with curiosity.

"I got disowned," he said simply with a shrug. "My parents burnt my face off the tapestry since I became a Gryffindor."

"Which is understandable," Pansy replied. "We are Pureblood. It doesn't do for us to settle for less than the best."

The look on her suitors face was forlorn, and she realised that she had said the wrong thing. He wasn't one of those Pureblood types like she was.

"I take it you don't agree?" Pansy asked her tone unusually soft as she spoke to the man who had fallen for her.

Sirius shook his shaggy head of hair. "If you are so interested in Pureblood politics, why Harry?"

Pansy shrugged. "You noticed that, didn't you?"

"Of course," Sirius replied. "He is like a son to me."

"Well, I—it's hard to say…" she started and stopped again, her eyes looking across the room for sight of Harry.

"You've fallen for him," Sirius stated. He looked miserable, and Pansy couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at what she had done.

"I just needed a chance, you know, for him to love me," she explained, surprised at her eagerness to share with him. She seemed to trust him implicitly, seeing as she saw the adoration reflecting in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You're a beautiful, intelligent woman," Sirius said. "You needn't go through that for a man to notice you."

"It took a love dusting for you to notice me," she muttered sarcastically.

"Never," Sirius argued, although she knew it was the potion affecting him. Curiously, though, it didn't matter so much to her. She was tired of being alone, and this man would be with her. She didn't need to be lonely anymore.

"I need to go," Pansy said after a while.

"Can I come home with you?" Sirius asked, blushing. "I didn't mean—"

"Okay," Pansy said. "But you can stay in the guest room."

Sirius nodded, following her like a puppy.

* * *

A month passed, and nothing had changed— that is to say, that Sirius was still acting the same way towards Pansy. Pansy, on the other hand, had realised that Sirius was doting and sweet towards her, and starved for attention as she was, she basked in his adoration.

"Pansy," he asked her one day, looking nervous. "Could we go on a date?"

"You know it's the potion talking right?" she asked, tired of explaining why she was trying to keep herself emotionally distant, although it had been a long time coming for her to fall in love with the first man to ever treat her right.

"It's not, Pansy," he insisted. She sighed, but relented.

"Why not?" Pansy replied eventually.

"You won't regret this," Sirius beamed, and kissed her cheek. She had yet to ever kiss him, although he had taken to holding and kissing her hands and her cheek.

* * *

Sirius was standing at her door at exactly 7 PM, and when Pansy opened the door to see him with a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers, she almost cried. Nobody had ever given her flowers before. She wondered if it was just the attention that she craved, and then she tried to hide the feeling that perhaps it had something to do with the fact that it was _Sirius_ after all.

"They are beautiful," she said in awe.

"Wouldn't you rather have something _pure_?" he asked her, and her mind jumped back to the conversation they had the first day they met.

Pansy didn't reply, but held the flowers like precious gems as she carried them to the kitchen in the Parkinson home and conjured a vase to place them in. "Thank you," she said simply. She knew there was something more to the message the flowers held, but she wasn't sure she could face it, not even to herself.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Sirius said, holding out an arm. She smiled and nodded, letting him escort her out the front door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked half an hour later as she held onto Sirius on the back of his motorbike, which had been given back to him after Hagrid had seen him again. They were soaring through the sky and Pansy glanced up at the stars, shivering beneath the cold night air.

She had no idea why this potion was lasting so long, and didn't know if there was an antidote—she remembered Plum talking about true love, but she didn't believe it existed, so what was there to do?

"Just wait and see," Sirius shouted back over the rushing wind in her ears, and she smiled against his back, feeling content for the rest of her life to be spent just like this, with him.

When she noticed Sirius losing altitude and slowing down, her eyes scanned the area below. It was a lakeside, and she saw the large expanse of black water illuminated by the moon, and she grinned.

"Our date, my lady," Sirius said. Holding out a hand and leading her towards a soft red picnic blanket. There were candles floating just above their heads, enough for a soft romantic lighting, but not too much to cover the beauty of the natural light from the moon and millions of stars overhead.

The two of them sat down, and Sirius took out a bottle of Merlot, offering her some. She nodded gratefully. He took out two golden goblets, and poured them half way so that they didn't make a mess.

"I love you, Pansy," he smiled, toasting her glass.

"To forever," she said slowly.

"To being lonely together," he added. It was then that something occurred to her, maybe he understood better than she gave him credit for?

She nodded, taking a sip.

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked, his eyes shining with the reflection of the stars.

"You know," she started then paused. '_What was the harm_?' she thought. He seemed to be waiting patiently for her to respond, so she nodded again. He edged slowly towards her on the blanket, setting down her goblet on the grass beside the blanket, and ever-so-slowly he brought his mouth to hers, giving her every chance to pull away. She leaned towards him, and their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. Her heart was racing as he pulled away from her, and she could still feel a tingle in her lips that shot through her body.

"Do you still love him?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence between them.

"I don't think I ever did," she admitted. "Perhaps I was also love dusted, in my own way."

Sirius let out a barking laugh, and she could tell he wanted to ask more, but wasn't sure if he should. She noticed how he nervously fiddled with his hair when he asked her something, the sadness that came across his face when they spoke of his godson, both in terms of her crush and the way he grew up without family. She noticed the way he brushed his knuckles against her hand before taking it, and the way the tips of his ears turned red when he blushed at something she said. It wasn't something that happened overnight, but when it did, it felt different from anything Pansy had ever felt before.

"I love you, too," she said finally. She wondered if perhaps the kiss would break the spell, but nothing changed for him, all that changed was what happened inside her own heart and mind.

"You do?" Sirius beamed at her. Then Pansy decided she would show him, and climbing onto his lap she poured all her emotions into a kiss that was hot enough to set a forest on fire, and she was sure it set something alight inside her.

* * *

After the best date Pansy ever had, she kept Sirius at arm's length for a while, worried she was falling too deep for a man that never truly loved her. She called over her father's owl, that had become hers after his death, and she picked up a quill and started to write. She felt herself growing impatient, and soon she sent the owl off with the letter clasped in his talons.

She received a message from Sirius, asking if he had done anything wrong, but sent his owl back without response. She needed to _know_ now, it didn't matter before, but it did now.

When the owl returned back, it was more than two days later, and she had fallen asleep in her father's old study armchair, not even bothering to move. The house-elves had become worried about her, carrying food to her, and trying to make her go to bed.

"Finally," she said, standing up, and letting the owl fly in through the window, her eyes glanced at the stars and then back to the owl, and she felt a tingle when she remembered the kiss they shared beneath the moonlight.

_Pansy_

_If what you say is true—the kiss would have broken the spell, I added the fail-safe after the last issue, so that once the one inflicted with the love dust was kissed, the spell would be broken. That means, like I told you, all you needed was to open your heart to the possibility of being loved, because the man must truly love you, despite it all. _

_The only thing stronger than the potion is true love—after all._

_Plum _

'_He really loves me?_' she thought. She shook her head, wanting to say it wasn't so, but then she realised that it was true. Sirius loved her, and she loved him.

Her owl looked at her in annoyance when she started writing again, clearly hoping he could get some rest after his journey to the fairy kingdom.

"Oh come on, it's a short flight," she insisted when he hooted haughtily.

* * *

She didn't know what to do when she didn't receive a reply that night, but sighed and left the study, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow on her bed. The next morning she groaned as she heard the bell ringing at the door. She called a house-elf and readied herself, composing herself as she tried to bury her feelings.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing the man looking haggard, but smiling gently at her when he heard her voice.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come, I just, I wanted to make sure you are okay, you know…" he babbled. Pansy watched his lips moving, and deciding she had a better use for them, she walked towards him, tilted his head down slightly with purpose, and then she kissed him passionately.

"You aren't mad at me?" Sirius asked, puzzled as they pulled apart.

"No, I'm not mad at you," she smiled.

"Then why?" Sirius asked. He didn't need to add any more.

"I thought it was just the potion, I needed to know," she said.

"I told you it doesn't matter," Sirius said urgently.

"I know," Pansy replied.

"You, you do?"

"I do," Pansy said. "I think I have for a while, but loving you scares me."

Sirius smiled. "I am not going anywhere, we are together now."

Pansy felt the words lost to her, and fell into his arms, and Sirius just held her in his arms. He was really hers after all.


End file.
